1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a non-slip strap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoulder strap that prevents or minimizes slip or slide off the shoulder of the wearer, while at the same time having an identifier, such as, for example, the name of the shoulder strap maker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known problem associated with shoulder straps, particularly brassiere shoulder straps, is their tendency to slip or slide off the shoulder of the wearer. This problem is caused by the smooth, satiny material often used to make brassiere shoulder straps. Attempts have been made to solve this problem. Such attempts include increasing the width of the brassiere shoulder straps in order to more evenly distribute the weight of the brassiere shoulder strap over the surface area of the shoulder of the wearer. Other attempts have included devices made of non-slip material that attach to the brassiere shoulder strap. However, these devices may dig into the shoulder of the wearer causing discomfort, and may cause damage to the brassiere shoulder straps. Also, these devices may cause curling of the shoulder strap.
Thus, there is a need for a brassiere shoulder strap that has desired non-slip properties, is comfortable for the wearer, and does not denigrate the shoulder strap, such as minimize undesired curling of the shoulder strap. There is also a need for such a brassiere shoulder strap that provides for an identifier to remain clearly present in the shoulder strap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shoulder strap, especially for a brassiere, which does not slip off, or minimizes slip off, from the shoulder of a wearer.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide such a shoulder strap that is made of a rigid material and has a non-slip surface.
It is still another object of the present invention is to provide such a shoulder strap that has text or a design printed on the non-slip surface.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide such a brassiere shoulder strap that has one and, preferably, all of the following attributes: alleviates discomfort and irritation of the shoulder area of the wearer, has a non-bulky, aesthetic appearance, and has a long wear life.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a brassiere shoulder strap that is pre-shrunk prior to the application of the non-slip surface to avoid curling of the shoulder strap.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a brassiere shoulder strap having a piece of rigid fabric upon which rows of silicone gel are applied to one side of the rigid fabric, preferably in a straight vertical line. The silicone gel is preferably extruded onto the fabric in the form of a fine bead or line. The silicone gel line is applied to the side of the strap that makes contact with the shoulder of the wearer and prevents the brassiere shoulder strap from slipping or sliding off the shoulder of the wearer.
In a preferred embodiment, text or a design is printed on the one side of the fabric having the rows of silicone beads that form a continuous line. The clarity of the text or design is not effected by the silicone.
In preferred brassiere shoulder straps of the present invention, the width of the shoulder strap, which is perpendicular to the axial direction of the shoulder strap, is from about ⅝ inches to about xc2xe inches. Preferably, two rows of silicone are used on the ⅝ inch wide strap embodiment, while three rows of silicone are used on the xc2xe inch wide strap.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the text or design is applied to a surface of the shoulder strap prior to the application of the rows of silicone to the same surface of the shoulder strap. In other preferred embodiments of the present invention, including embodiments with and without a text or design, the shoulder strap is pre-shrunk prior to the application of the rows of silicone.